Armas
by Les202
Summary: Una pequeña idea mía de como las tortugas obtuvieron sus armas.


**Armas**

**Hola este mi primer fic de TMNT, siempre las he visto, me encantan en especial Raphael y Miguel Angel (aunque mi tortuga favorita es Raphael).**

**Bueno espero y les agrede esta pequeñita historia, es una idea mía de cómo obtuvieron sus armas, ah y en esta historia las tortugas tienen 8 años.**

**CARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen. (T-T)**

* * *

-Mikey quítate, estorbas y no puedo ver la película-

El pequeño Miguel Ángel estaba pegado a la pantalla muy emocionado viendo la entretenida película de "Bob esponja", ni siquiera había parpadeado desde que había empezado la película e incluso se podía notar que sus ojos estaban dilatados por la luz de la pantalla. Por su parte Dónatelo ni siquiera había podido ver los comerciales, causa de su error al a ver elegido una película que tanto le gustaba a él como a su hermanito (aunque más a su hermanito).

Por otra parte Raphael y Leonardo estaban entrenando, este último no quería entrenar solo, así que le pidió a Raphael que entrenara con él. Raph acepto excusándose de que _no tenía nada mejor que hacer_, pero la verdad era que Leo lo amenazo diciendo que si no entrenaba con él, le diría a al Maestro Splinter sobre su pequeño paseo no permitido en las alcantarillas unos días atrás.

Raphael lo menos que quería era ser castigado.

Después de una hora y media de entrenamiento para las dos tortuguitas (que a la de el pañuelo rojo se le hicieron años) terminaron dirigiéndose hacia la sala, solo para ver a Donnie y a Mikey peleando, el primero reclamando y el segundo defendiéndose.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Leo fue el primero en acercarse hacia sus hermanos- y ahora ¿por que discuten?-

-Porque Leo, ¡Mikey no me dejo ver la película!, se la paso pegado al televisor y, ¡LO HIZO A PROPOSITO!-

-No es cierto Leo, es solo que me emocione bastante y me olvide que acá el nerd (señalo a Donnie) también estaba viendo la película conmigo. Además sabes que me encanta la película de Nemo, no sé por qué eligió una película que me gusta bastante, si bien sabía que no iba a ver nada de nada, entonces para que la pone ¿eh Leo?-

-Bueno pues…-

-No, no, Leo tu sabes que también me gusta mucho Nemo, así que yo tenía que ver la película e incluso Raph podría saber que es cierto ¿verdad Raph?-

-Pues… -

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-Miguel Ángel se le hecho encima a Dónatelo, la tortuguita del pañuelo morado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo que ahora su hermanito estaba encima de él queriéndolo estrangular.

-¿Quieres ir a la cocina por comida?-

-Claro, es mejor que la boba pelea de estos dos – Raphael señalo a Donnie y a Mikey que todavía se estaban peleando.

-Bueno, pues vamos entonces- Leo y Raph se dirigieron a la cocina, pero al momento de llegar Donnie y Mikey pasaron corriendo tirándolos en el trayecto.

Cuando se recuperaron de la caída estaban a punto de reclamar pero se quedaron callados al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos, y no pudieron evitar soltar una risa de lo que pasaba.

Miguel Ángel tenía un par de chorizos y los giraba como si fueran unos nunchackos. Mikey trataba de darle un golpe a Donnie quien trae un pan francés (de esos grandes y largos) tratando de defenderse los ataques de Mikey.

Leo y Raph que habían estado parados viendo, trataron de detener la pelea sin mucho éxito, hasta que Leo se tropezó empujando a Raphael en el acto, quien creyó que lo había empujado a propósito y termino echándosele encima a Leo.

Leonardo al ver a su hermano de pañuelo rojo acercándosele con serias intenciones de golpearlo, agarro un par de cuchillos de plástico que estaban en la mesa. Raphael por su parte al ver que su hermano estaba armado busco con la mirada con que defenderse, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en dos tenedores de plástico que estaban en la misma mesa de donde Leonardo había agarrado los cuchillos.

Corrió en la dirección de Leonardo, quien al verlo venir se puso en guardia agarrando firmemente los cuchillos de plástico, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano pego un gran salto llegando hasta la mesa y agarrando un par de tenedores de plástico, Raphael se le abalanzo a Leo quien empezó a bloquer sus golpes.

Tan entretenidos estaban, que no notaron que el Maestro Splinter se acercaba.

-Hijos míos, por que la televisión esta encend…-

El Maestro Splinter no termino la oración al ver el desorden que sus hijos habían hecho, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue el hecho de que sus hijos estuvieran luchando como si tuvieran armas, las cosas que traen las movían con una facilidad sorprendente, eso le dio al sensei una idea.

El Maestro Splinter se aclaro la garganta logrando así atrer la atención de sus hijos, Leo, Donnie, Mikey y Raph lo miraron asustados temiendo recibir un castigo.

-Mis hijos, me han dado una gran idea- los cuatro lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Cuál sensei?-Leonardo no pudo evitar preguntar con la curiosidad que le dio y se imagino que sus hermanos también deben de estar como él.

-Sobre darles armas para que se puedan defender-

-¿ENSERIO?- cuatro gritos se escucharon en la guarida.

Splinter no pudo evitar sonreír.- así es mis hijos-

-Sensei y ¿Cuáles armas vamos a utilizar cada quien?- esta vez fue Dónatelo el que pregunto.

-Eso ya lo tengo pensado Dónatelo, tu utilizaras un bastón Bó- Donnie asintió alegremente, el sensei ahora se giro hacia Mikey- tu Miguel Ángel utilizaras los nunchackos-

-oki doki-

El sensei se giro hacia Leo, quien lo miro atento- tu Leonardo usaras las katanas-

-¡hi sensei!- Leo hizo una reverencia.

Por ultimo el sensei se volteo hacia Raph quien jugaba con los tenedores.

-Raphael- este levanto la mirada- usaras los sais-

-ok-Raphael asintió.

-Empezaran a entrenar con las armas hoy, pero primero limpien este desorden-

-¡Ahhhh!-

Fue la única respuesta de las tortuguitas que empezaron a limpiar el lio que empezaron, pero aun así no se les borro la sonrisa por que por primera vez utilizarían armas de verdad.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció jejeje espero sus comentarios, si les gusto, les fascino, no les gusto o si fue lo peor que hayan leído en el mundo (que espero que no ).**

**Se aceptan cual quier tipo de comentarios, pero que tampoco sean muy fuertes. (^.^)**


End file.
